InuYasha Poems
by Neko-90
Summary: These are some poems I made thinking that one day Inu-chan might say to Kagome when the time is right. I really think it sounds funny for InuYasha, but it is kawaii. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Read and Review!
1. I need you, Inuyasha's Version

Hello, it's me again with another fanfiction...But this one's a little bit  
different. It's a poem I made cause I thought that if Inuyasha couldn't  
tell Kagome he loves her, he could write her a romantically weird poem.  
Sweet huh? PLEASE read and review!?!?  
  
LOVE?  
  
I look at you,  
And I feel my heart ache.  
I wonder to myself,  
Could this be fake?  
You stare at me bewildered,  
So I faintly smile.  
For I know this moment,  
Will only last a while.  
I stand up straight,  
And I started to think.  
Should I do this,  
Should I let this sink?  
Yet again,  
You stare at me.  
It's so easy,  
To tell you can't see.  
So I summon up,  
What I've had from the start.  
And I finally tell you,  
With ALL my heart....I LOVE YOU!!! 


	2. I need you, Kagome's Version

Hello! This is another Inuyasha poem I decided to make randomly today so here ya go! I don't own Inuyasha... (cries)

You always pick a fight with me,

And you seem to never struggle.

I want to tell you that I care,

I wish this wasn't trouble.

One day I want to tell you,

'Let us be together forever'.

Other days you make me mad,

And some days I want to be together.

I can't change my feelings about you,

And I will never be able to.

I just wish I could be here forever,

Especially if I was with you.

I hope I will be here,

Through thick and through thin.

And if it is possible,

I would like to try and win.

Be here forever with me,

I need you in my heart.

I've needed you forever,

Even in the start.

Please tell me you care,

And that you need me.

I can't go on without you,

Can't you just see?

Well, please review...this probably took me about 10 minutes max. to make it, but please review?!?! It would mean A LOT!


	3. Always, Sango's Version

Hello! It's me again here to taunt all of you! LOL! Just kiddin! Thanks to my good friend, Arai-04 I am making a poem for Sango and the sexiest monk in the world...MIROKU!!! Alright...I own nothing...happy?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Always...

Always, you'll be in my heart...

Always, right even from the start.

Always, I think of you...

Always, even when I'm blue.

Always, I think of your eyes...

Always, just when time flies.

Always, You'll be the one...

Always, who'll make me have fun.

Always, you can lift my frown...

Always, when I'm feeling down.

Always, you were there for me...

Always, when you didn't have to be.

Always, you have a smile...

Always, it lasts all while.

Always, I will love you...

Always, it will not get to you.

Always, I will be by your side...

Always, you were there when I cried.

Always, I will never be able to repay...

Always, those happy thoughts you would say.

Always, Miroku...

I will love you.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, please review...this one took me about 5 minutes. Yes, I am quick, aren't I?


	4. Always, Miroku's Version

Hey guys, I know I haven't written anything in a while, but here it goes...I don't own any Inuyasha characters by the way...

22

ALWAYS Miroku's version

Always, I've wanted to be with you...

Always, it has been true.

Always, when I see your smile...

Always, it lasts for a long while.

Always, I've wanted to say...

Always, that I've felt this way.

Always, I've felt the pain...

Always, I felt insane!

Always, when we met...

Always, I could never forget.

Always, your beautiful face...

Always, makes me feel in the right place.

Always, you knew I felt this way...

Always, you would never say.

Always, I wish the best for you...

Always, I will help you through.

Always, the troubles in life will nothing merely...

Always, when I'm near I will help you dearly.

Always, Sango, you will be the one for me...

Always, I will wait for you to see.

Well, there ya go everyone! That's all for now...unless you guys want me to make some more poems about cough KILLING KIKYO! Anything else.


	5. All of Us

Hello, this is Neko with yet another poem to add about the Inu group. This one is about all of them being together as friends. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Long As We Are Together…

As long as we are togther,

Nothing can take us apart.

We have been there for each other,

Even from the start.

Never knowing what's ahead,

Walking our path blindly.

Choosing one road or another,

Moving along cautiously.

Always wondering whats ahead,

We slowly linger along.

Taking our days slowly,

Slowly just one-by-one.

Longing to know,

And needing to know,

What our hearts desire.

That's why we are all together…

So there's an adventure.

For the both of us,

Me and you.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, there ya go! I know it was short like me, but hey, that's all I could think of.

PLEASE review!

Thanks!


End file.
